falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Director Management System
, test site of the DMS.]] The Director Managament System was a computer control system designed by General Atomics International. It is an unique system that was still in testing stages, allowing The Director, a single master robot controlling a staff of servitor robots, to maintain any facility in a self-sufficient manner.Professor Scara: " " The Sole Survivor: "Who's private research site?" Professor Scara: " " (Professor Scara's dialogue) Although theoretically the system was supposed to minimize the maintenance overhead, the Director remained a single point of failure that brought the entire system to a standstill if damaged in any way. While GAI was still working out the issues, RobCo Industries released a competitive mainframe control system that was ready for the market, and was selected by Nuka-Cola Corporation for use at the Galactic Zone amusement park.Starport Nuka terminals; Star Control Mainframe, Technician's Log: 8/31/2077: "Technician's Log - 8/31/2077 ''Finished the install job for the new mainframe today. Mark and I fired it up for a test run after hours. Seemed to go pretty well. RobCo's communications interlink doesn't play nice with older-model Handys we've got working concessions-- big surprise there-- but I'm still glad we went with their bid over the one from General Atomics. Their 'Director' system is a mess-- single point of failure and all. Star Control may be overkill, but at least it has some redundancy if something does go wrong." Meanwhile, GAI had its hands full. The reason RobCo was chosen is because July 2077 demonstrated critical flaws in the DMS. The legally-mandated supervisor present at the Galleria had to intervene numerous times to prevent malfunctioning robots from attacking patrons early in the months, though the incidents were dismissed by GAI as caused by the intervention. Blaming the supervisor for the behavioral cascade failures and ordering him to refrain from contact with robots or patrons was a grave error.General Atomics Galleria terminals; Supervisor's Terminal, 7/8/77: "Communications Log: 7/8/77 ''The Customer Relations Department duly notes the concerns detailed in your recent reports. However, your interventions are an unexpected variable not accounted for in the robots' original programming, and may be responsible for the behavioral cascade failures in question. Additionally, your role in these incidents may have exposed GAI to additional legal liability. ''Once again, all supervisory functions are to be exercised by the Galleria's Director. Refrain from any further contact with the robots or patrons." Around July 19, DMS-controlled robots attacked and killed several patrons, with GAI offering financial compensation to survivors. Unwilling to admit any wrongdoing on their part, the corporation ordered the supervisor to assist the Director in identifying malfunctioning robots and oversee its repairs. The executives assumed that further fatalities could occur, but rather than scrap the system, the supervisor was instructed to offer bribes (called "immediate financial settlements") to survivors on behalf of GAI. The corporation did, in fact, have an entirely separate compensation scale for such purposes, designated 14-J.General Atomics Galleria terminals; Supervisor's Terminal, 7/19/77: "Communications Log: 7/19/77 ''In light of recent events, you are authorized to assist the Director in identifying malfunctioning robots, and to monitor the effectiveness of any efforts to repair their programming. Should additional fatalities occur, you are further authorized to offer an immediate financial settlement to the survivors, if any, on behalf of GAI (see compensation scale 14-J)." Things came to a head on July 26, when the failure to resolve the underlying systems caused enough deaths to force the board to close down the Galleria. The supervisor was instructed to notify the Director and oversee the immediate shutdown of the Galleria. However, the master robot promptly killed them when they shut the Galleria down.General Atomics Galleria terminals; Supervisor's Terminal, 7/26/77: "Communications Log: 7/26/77 ''Effective immediately, the Galleria is closed until further notice. You are to notify the Director and oversee the immediate and complete shutdown of the entire center and its staff. ''If you believe the Director has been compromised, you may disable it and use the DMS Override Terminal in its office to trigger an emergency manual shutdown of the entire Galleria. ''The password for this terminal is GAI-GAL-4." The Galleria remained in stasis for the next three months as GAI devised firmware updates to resolve the underlying cascade failures. The Grand Reopening Protocol, as it was called, was transmitted to the robots remotely and was supposed to be activated on October 23, 2077, by Grand Reopening Supervisor 18-Alpha. However, Mr Kincaid never arrived at the Galleria. The Great War took care of that,General Atomics Galleria terminals; Supervisor's Terminal, 10/23/77: "Communications Log: 10/23/77 ''Mr. Kincaid: ''Upon arrival at the center, you are to make your way to the Director's office in the statue. Identify yourself as Grand Reopening Supervisor 18-Alpha, present your ID, and order the Director to initiate the Grand Reopening Protocol. This will trigger a series of firmware updates that should resolve the cascade failures and restore the robots to normal operation. ''Extreme caution is advised. We believe that the Director has also been compromised, and may have been responsible for the death of your predecessor." preserving the Galleria in its dormant state for over two centuries. The robots continued to maintain it as best they could, but the lack of resupply and the pass of time took their toll. However, the DMS remained active, becoming an object of interest to robotics researchers in the region, such as Professor Scara.Liberty Reprimed Appearances The Director Management System appears in Fallout 4 and is mentioned in its add-on Nuka-World. Category:Computers